


This Is For Life

by ex_machina24



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Waverly, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_machina24/pseuds/ex_machina24
Summary: A collection of Wayhaught prompts





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly Earp was not jealous.

Jealousy  
ˈdʒɛləsi/  
Noun  
The state or feeling of being jealous. "a sharp pang of jealousy"

There are exactly two situations that Waverly promised herself she would never find herself in again. One, which was rather irrelevant in this particular instance granted, was her downright refusal to associate with one Wynonna Earp when she was being the textbook definition of “drunk and disorderly”, and the other was her unwillingness to watch her partner cheat on her and do nothing about it.

Admittedly, that wasn’t exactly what was happening at the moment, but it was still pretty darn close (much like a certain woman next to her girlfriend... too fucking close). What was happening at that moment was close enough for Waverly to be fuming inside of her absurdly long suede boots.

She was not, however, jealous, because jealousy was for 16-year olds that pine and Waverly Earp does not pine. Waverly Earp calculates, and plans and, ultimately, succeeds. This was simply not on the agenda.

Now, it could be argued that this was all Waverly’s fault, but she was feeling petty and decidedly not in the mood for any of the blame and, so it was all the fault of Nicole. Precious, beautiful, caring Nicole who wouldn’t harm a fly and would probably cry if accused as such, was to blame this time and there was no changing Waverly’s mind on this one.

You see Waverly was in fact jealous and shit was about to hit the metaphorical fan because of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

It all started last Tuesday, Waverly reminisced scratching at her thigh that was awkwardly sticking to the tacky leather bar stool. Dolls had marched into the BBD office, Waverly on his tail, in his usual uptight fashion brandishing some official looking documents claiming that they “had a new case”.

“About fucking time!” Exclaimed an upside-down Wynonna as she righted herself on the sofa, jostling a sleeping Nicole in the process. “You hear that Red? We’ve got a new case!” To which there came no reply.

“Nicoooolee! Wake up, we’ve got a new case!” Came the deafening shriek from the brunette. “Get your top shelf ass up.”

Nicole startled awake and locking eyes with the amused but tired ones of her girlfriend. “Ok I’m up!” She articulated while stretching out her unused muscles. “what’s the case?” This time the question was directed mainly at Waverly with a twinkle in her eye.

Waverly knew Nicole loved to hear her talk about her research and so played along with the part. “There’s a new revenant causing havoc in the new bar on the edge of the Ghost River Triangle” Waverly began, with Dolls and Jeremy, who had just entered the room, nodding along. “Now normally, we would leave a case like this for later, it’s not too pressing right? Well that’s where you’re wrong, because this revenant issss....” Waverly trailed off shaking her hands in full game show host manor.

“A dog! No, a pigeon! Wait! A time travelling Minion! Final answer.” Interrupted Wynonna, getting increasingly invested in the reveal of the revenant’s identity.

“No” came the reply “It’s a woman”

XXXXXXXXXX

The plan was well thought out on Waverly’s part. Doc, ever the flirt, would approach the revenant, chat her up, and take her to a secluded back room for Wynonna to “dispose” of her quietly. There was to be no fuss, no fanfare, they didn’t even need Jeremy for backup.

It came as a complete surprise then, when Doc Holliday, THE Doc Holliday was turned down with a dismissive look and an accompanying: “I’m as gay as they come” as explanation.

Wynonna, naturally, was thrilled by this advancement and immediately called for the “big guns” to be brought out (those being her redheads cop girlfriend of course).

And so, Waverly found herself perched on the suspiciously damp leather of a stool in a dark dingy bar in the corner of the city watching the love of her life being fondled by an immortal demon. “At least it’s something to tell the grandkids” She murmured to herself.

“Who knew HaughtCakes had so much game? Came the ever-delightful voice of her sister. “She’s selling like Hotcakes!”

“Har har har” Waverly replied “I’m glad you’re taking so much joy from seeing my girlfriend defiled in front of m-“ but the thought was never completed.

“We have movement. Our revenant is leading Nicole to the back room. I repeat, HaughtDamn is on the move!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“you do realise that this is fake?” Wynonna piped up over Waverly’s earpiece  
“huh? Wha- What did you say” came the distracted reply from the short brunette.  
“This is part of the mission, you do realise that?” replied Wynonna with a smirk “That being said, who would have thought that Haught would be so hot with the ladies”  
The disgruntled noise that escaped Waverly’s body was an embarrassing mix between a groan and angry murmuring to herself.  
Wynonna, obviously loving the current situation, grins, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
“She did seem pretty at home over there don’t you think? The full lesbian package, with all the trimmings. Like some kind of lesbian Red Haught Chilli Pepp-!” Wynonna’s obvious glee was interrupted by one tiny ball of aggravated brunette.  
“Enough! Dolls, surely she’s been in there for too long now, what if she’s been hurt?” Waverly more or less screamed down the coms. “Wynonna why are you even still out here? You were supposed to follow them in straight away!”  
“If I’m honest” came the amused reply, “I just wanted to see how long it took you to lose it.  
Before Waverly could even grace this recent revelation with justified fury, her sister pulled out Peacemaker and stormed towards the small backroom from her vantage point across the bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following few minutes were not as (how to phrase it?) … well-oiled as Waverly’s detailed 5-paged mission briefing may have set out to achieve. After Wynonna apparently missing the memo for a “quiet disposal” of the revenant, the bars patrons took to the back room to investigate the noise, many of whom were revenants themselves. While Wynonna had described the all-out war that had broken out as “efficient” (in that 6 more revenants were disposed of than the plan initially stated), it also meant that Waverly has been too `preoccupied` to deal with the fact that her girlfriend had been in an enclosed space with another woman for 2 minutes and 27 seconds. So, when confronted with said woman back in the, now empty BBD offices, Waverly was ready to scream and shout and let it all out.

Even that didn’t go to plan however. You see, Nicole Haught has the uncanny ability to warp her face into the softest, most puppy-like thing Waverly had ever seen and she simply couldn’t stay angry at that. 

“I’m sorry Waves. That you had to be there for that, or even that that had to happen in the first place. Nothing happened in there. I managed to stall for long enough. She didn’t get anywhere near me” The red head takes a tentative breath when granted no reply. “Let me make it up to you! I’ll go d-“

“It’s okay Nic. Well, it’s not but… it’s okay. I trust you” The brunette interrupted softly “I love you and I know you love me but still. That wasn’t fun, let’s not do that again.”

“Of course!” Nicole nodded fervently “Anything you want!”

A look that can only be described as predatory appeared on Waverly’s face. “Anything…?”


	2. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been... strained between Nicole and Waverly after everything that went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a slightly different writing technique in this one (if you can even notice the difference) with less continuous dialogue and more of a descriptive thing going on. I'm trying to work out a proper writing style so i can try and write an actual multi-chapter story at some point so tell me which you prefer if you can. Hope you enjoy! <3

“I’m sorry”

It wasn’t the first time she had said it, not the first time she had turned to her girlfriend with shining eyes and a quivering lip, but it had never seemed to be enough all those other times. It was never enough to Waverly when, if the shoe was on the other foot, she would be ranting and raving and inconsolable. And angry. Mainly angry, because she knew what it was like, wasting time on someone, loving someone, who didn’t have the common courtesy to do the same. Waverly knew what it was like to go to bed with someone not knowing who they had been with before you and yet she still kissed Rosita.

Nicole was everything to her. She had quickly become one of the few reasons she got up in the morning and got any sleep at all at night. Nicole was steadfast and strong and everything that this town needed, that Waverly needed, and yet she had still done that one unforgiveable thing to someone she fully expected to be it. The one.  
Except, she had been forgiven. Nicole, almost immediately after finding out (alarmingly so), had exclaimed that “it was okay” and a “moment of madness” on Waverly’s part. And upon any further attempts at commenting in the days that followed, remained adamant in her claims that it was “Alright Wave, I said I forgive you.” But with each seemingly dismissive reply, Waverly was becoming more and more anxious. Surely, she had to have something, anything, to say about the situation. At this point, anger would be welcomed, so long as it meant it wasn’t being directed at the wrong people. Namely, Nicole herself.

Waverly had been telling the truth when she said she would die if anything happened to Nicole. And that included things that weren’t physical. She had seen the way keeping such powerful emotions, like anger, inside had done to Wynonna and she wouldn’t (couldn’t) let the same thing happen to Nicole because, for all their similarities, Nicole wasn’t like Wynonna. She wouldn’t let her anger, her pain, out in alcohol-fueled, Peacemaker-toting rampages like her sister. Despite only knowing her for a short amount of time, Waverly knew that these were emotions that Nicole would keep until the grave if she could. Waverly knew that, beyond her calm, easy-going and confident personality, Nicole took everything said to her and, in this case, done to her, to heart and that was something that Waverly would not allow.

Still even now, even with their relationship half of what it used to be, Nicole still obviously worried about the things Wynonna had said to her under the control of Mikshun. Fretting over the apparent fast pace of their relationship and giving Waverly an out at seemingly every opportunity in an effort not to seem clingy. What used to be a simple offer of company during Nicole’s lunch break had become constant assurances that Waverly “didn’t need to be there”. Nicole wasn’t comfortable around either of the Earps anymore and Waverly would do anything to get it back to how things used to be. 

At first, Waverly took to this as she would have with Champ, offering her body to Nicole as some kind of peace offering. And initially, just after near-death experiences, alternate universes and all-consuming curses, it had worked. They both desperately needed the comfort, the feel of being close to one another, and it had been enough. Waverly hadn’t been wrong in saying that makeup sex is the best sex but there’s only so long the making-up can go on for. One week, going onto two, their need for each other was enough to cover the cracks but now Nicole’s assurances that she had forgiven and forgotten were becoming more forced, as if she too saw the lies in the statement.

Waverly, ever the pragmatist, began plotting a more thought out solution exactly twelve days after first telling Nicole about the kiss. She knew that this was never going to be something that Nicole brought up willingly but also that it was not something that their relationship was going to coast by without communicating. Originally, she turned to Wynonna for help which, from her initial reaction at the hospital to the news of Waverly’s cheating, (something along the lines of “One kiss is not –“ before cutting herself off) was never going to work. She simply suggested that Nicole get over herself to which Waverly got angry and told her to leave. 

In fact, Waverly was completely on her own in this respect with Doc, Dolls and Jeremy away on a recon mission on the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. She decided then that she would have to corner her girlfriend and force her to confront her emotions or she never would.  
______  
“I’m sorry” She repeated, following the silence. When the officer continued to stare at the ground, not replying, Waverly carried on. “I’m so sorr-“

“Stop” Came the feeble reply from the red head. “please stop apologizing Waverly. You did what you did and now I’m trying to move on. Don’t you want to move on?”

Waverly was close to tears at the defeated tone of her girlfriend. She had messed her about so much recently, pulling her this way and that and it was taking an obvious toll on her. Firstly, she doesn’t want to talk to the extent of ignoring her phone calls for days on end, and now the complete opposite. ‘I don’t deserve you Nicole Haught’ Waverly thought to herself but powered on nonetheless. ‘I want to though… need to fix this’.

Stooping down into the officer’s line of sight, Waverly answered. “Of course I do baby, I want everything with you but that won’t happen unless you talk to me” A soft smile graces Waverly’s face, urging a response from her girlfriend.

“I told you Waverly that everything is fine. Can’t you just leave it… please” And the look of absolute defeat and resignation on her face almost made Waverly give up. Maybe if they both tried extra hard from now on, everything would be fine. Yeah, they could use this and learn from this and get better, be better. Except…

“why won’t you look at me Nicole?” Her tone more accusatory than desired. “in fact, you’ve barely looked at me in weeks” She trails off when she sees a gleam come about Nicole’s eye.

“I wonder why that is Waverly” Nicole mutters darkly and while Waverly knows she has every right to be angry and make cutting jabs all she wants just like she did, it still hurts.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said Waverly!” Nicole replies instantly, turning away seemingly waiting for a rebuttal.

But it never comes.

“Stop calling me that! I’m not Waverly! Not to you, Never to you! I’m Waves! Or baby or… anything but W-wav…” She trails off, her eyes staring into the back of her girlfriend’s head; tears stream down her cheeks.

“I know you probably hate me,” her voice is hoarse now, much quieter “but please don’t treat me like you don’t know me”

Nicole’s shoulders slump with a deep sigh, all fight unmistakably leaving her tired body.

“Just look at me Nicole.” A pause. “Please baby”

 

And she does.  
____  
They talk. All through the night and into the early hours of the morning, they stand, and sit and lie in Waverly’s bedroom in the Homestead and finally talk. It’s not easy by any stretch of the imagination. There’s backtracking and shouting and tears and cutting remarks that are not necessary but there none the less. Talking through weeks of undiscussed hurt on both sides takes a toll on both of them. But they talk.

At one point, Waverly is sure Nicole is going to end it because any sane person would. The amount that Nicole had to deal with and continued to deal with baffles Waverly. She can’t fathom why, how the officer is still there, lying next to her on a double bed that is still somehow too short for her long limbs, but she is, and she always will be as long as she’s got any say in the matter.

“I love you Waverly Earp, and as much as these past few weeks have really tested us, I have never, and will never love anyone the way that I love you”

And with that, all was right as rain.  
____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I haven't posted in a little while :/ but I'm hopefully going to be a bit more regular now so yay!  
> Anywho, please leave any prompts of things you'd like to see,
> 
> XX

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first one! This isn't a prompt sent from anyone but I just wanted to write it so here it is.  
> Send me more prompts and I'll try and write something around 1000 words.
> 
> PS- if you got the hidden WILL.I.AM song lyric in that then well done, that's 17 points to you.  
> Fanks for reading! x


End file.
